Anubis (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Nightwalker= |-|Gravehound= |-|Abjudicator= |-|Cosmic Power= |-|Golden= Summary Jackal-headed Anubis holds the ultimate judgment over the dead, measuring every heart against the weight of Truth. Nephthys, wife of Set - the God of Darkness - desired a child, yet her husband was infertile, so Nephthys disguised herself as Isis, the wife of Set's brother Osiris, and seduced him. From that union, Anubis was born. Osiris cared for Anubis as his own, but when Osiris was murdered by his evil brother, Set, Anubis embalmed his adopted father and mummified the corpse so he would not rot. This preservation passed down to the Faithful, for if it was good enough for the Gods, it was good enough for man. None enter the abyss of the Underworld without first being tested by Anubis. When corpses are preserved, he is the embalmer. When time for judgment comes, he is the final arbiter. In his realm, he keeps legendary weighing scales. On one side, the massive weight of Ma'at – truth and order. On the other side, he places the heart of the deceased. Should the weight of Ma'at prove infinitely heavier than that of the heart, Anubis casts the soul deep into the darkness of the Underworld, where it is forgotten, never to be reborn. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Anubis, God of the Dead Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Egyptian God, God of the Dead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, Animal Manipulation (Can summon a sworm of locusts), Breath Attack (Via Plague of Locusts), Energy Projection, Healing and Absorption (Via Sorrow, can absorb the life-force of his enemies to weaken them and heal himself), Statistics Amplification (Via Sorrow), Limited Creation (Via Mummify, can create bandage projectiles to mummify his targets), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Expert Combattant Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Traded blows with Hades and was able to keep up with him although Hades was stronger. Is comparable to other regular deities) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the likes of Hades) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ '(Can harm other regular gods. Harmed Hades during their fight) 'Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Took powerful hits from Hades and can endure strikes from other regular gods) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his scepetr, dozens of meters via Energy Projection and other powers Standard Equipment: His Scepter, Stater/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorrow:' All of Anubis's abilities steal Physical and Magical Protection from the target and increase his Healing obtained from Magical Lifesteal. These effects stack on every tick of Anubis's abilities. Sorrow also grants Anubis an additional 30% reduction to all Crowd Control durations. *'Plague of Locusts:' A plague of locusts bellows forth from Anubis's mouth, smothering all enemies in the area and doing damage every .5s for 3s. Anubis is immune to Knockback while channeling. *'Mummify:' Anubis fires a bandage projectile, mummifying and Stunning his target. *'Grasping Hands:' Anubis calls for help from the underworld as hands penetrate the ground and claw at his enemies, doing damage and Slowing every .5s for 2s. *'Death Gaze:' Anubis focuses all of his energy into a piercing gaze, doing damage to all enemies in the path, every 0.1 seconds for 3 seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Necromancers Category:Animal Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Scepter Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE Category:Martial Artists